Interviews were conducted with 284 mothers and their teen-age children from three ethnic groups in an urban ghetto community (Grant No. DA 01103-01/02). The 284 mothers had 403 adolescents ages 13-17 (138 white children, 141 American blacks, and 124 British West Indian blacks). The interviews focused on socialization patterns associated with experimentation with drugs. The analysis to date of the extensive data set reveals strong and consistent patterns relevant to a variety of basic themes. In addition to demographic and social data a large number of scales have been obtained from parents and teen-agers on important socialization themes. This proposal requests support to return to these households in order to (1) resolve problems of interpretation of cross-sectional data which a panel analysis can facilitate; (2) to obtain selected information relevant to specific themes under investigation; and (3) to estimate the reliability of selected variables significant for the interpretation of findings, particularly self-reports on drug use. The time-lag of two years from the first wave (summer 1974) will result in a considerable increase in the use of drugs, and especially "harder" drugs as the teen-age sample will be 15-19, adding considerable power to the analysis of the antecedents of drug-taking behavior.